clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic Navy
|locations = Multiple Sectors and Systems |eras = Clone Wars |main soldiers = Naval Officers |units = *Blue Squadron *Shadow Squadron *Gold Squadron |equipment = Lots of ships}} The Republic Navy was a military fleet that protected the Galactic Republic for many millennium. Along with the Grand Army of the Republic, the Republic Navy fought the Confederacy of Independent Systems in the Clone Wars. It consisted of many cruisers, warships, gunships, starfighters, battleships, transports, destroyers, shuttles, escorts, corvettes and frigates. History 22 BBY TBA 21 BBY TBA 20 BBY TBA 19 BBY TBA Types of Ships The Republic Navy used many types of warships and frigates to combat the Separatists in the Clone Wars. Capital ship classes Space stations *Galactic Republic space station *''Haven''-class medical station Battleships *Corellian warship *Humbarine warship *Mandator I''-class Star Dreadnaught *Mandator ''II-class Star Dreadnaught *Republic battleship *Rothana battleship Battlecruisers *''Praetor''-class Star Battlecruiser *''Procurator''-class Star Battlecruiser Destroyers and cruisers *''Dreadnaught''-class heavy cruiser *Grizmallt warship *''Imperator''-class Star Destroyer *''Invincible''-class Dreadnaught Heavy Cruiser *Rothana destroyer *Multi-kilometer Star Destroyer *''Tector''-class Star Destroyer *''Thranta''-class War Cruiser *''Venator''-class Star Destroyer *''Victory I''-class Star Destroyer Assault ships and carriers *''Acclamator I''-class assault ship *''Acclamator II''-class assault ship *GAR rapid assault vessel *Republic carrier *KDY carrier *Supercruiser Frigates and escorts *Alderaanian War Frigate *''Arquitens''-class light cruiser *''Carrack''-class light cruiser *''Centax''-class heavy frigate *''Consular''-class cruiser (Charger c70 retrofit) *DP20 frigate *''Pelta''-class frigate Corvettes *Corellian Star Shuttle *CR70 corvette *CR90 corvette *Republic light assault cruiser *Stealth ship Starfighters and Bombers Starfighters *Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter *Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighter (ARC-170) *T.I.E. starfighter *Z-95 Headhunter starfighter *V-19 Torrent starfighter *BTL-B Y-wing starfighter *''Cord''-class starfighter *''Crusher''-class starfighter *''Delta-7 Aethersprite''-class light interceptor *''Delta-7B Aethersprite''-class light interceptor *Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor Bombers *H-60 Tempest bomber *NTB-630 naval bomber *PTB-625 planetary bomber Support Ships Logistics vessels *''Consular''-class cruiser *''Liberator''-class troopship *''MedStar''-class frigate *''Pelta''-class frigate *GR-75 medium transport *''Porter''-class transport *Praxeum ship (Clone Wars-era) *Republic Fleet Auxiliary Support Vessel *Republic Starship *Interstellar tug *''Sprint''-class rescue craft Dropships and landing craft *CR-20 troop carrier *CR25 troop carrier *''Jadthu''-class landing ship *Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry *Low Altitude Assault Transport/carrier Shuttles *''Eta''-class shuttle *''Kappa''-class shuttle *''Nu''-class attack shuttle *''Theta''-class T-2c shuttle *''Zeta''-class long-range shuttle Scouts *IR-3F Patrol Craft *IPV-1 System Patrol Craft Organization and Structure During the Clone Wars, the Republic Navy was divided into multiple fleets, each fleet protecting a certain sector within the galaxy. The fleets varied in size and strength depending on their current task at hand, and could be combined to form a stronger force. Most naval and intelligence officers were not clones. The command structure of the Republic Navy was broken down. *'Republic Navy' **Led by Commander-in-chief Supreme Chancellor Palpatine **Hundereds of Fleets *'Armada' - 5,000 to 1,000 warships plus support units **Led by High Jedi General **Example: Open Circle Armada *'Fleet' - 100 to 300 warships plus support units **Led by Fleet Admiral or Senior Jedi General **3 to 6 Battle Groups within **Example: 5th Fleet *'Battle Group' - 48 to 72 warships plus support units **Led by and Admiral or Jedi General **2 to 4 Squadrons within *'Squadron' - 12 to 36 warships plus support units **Led by a Commodore or Jedi General **3 to 4 Sections within *'Section' - 3 to 4 warships **Led by a Captain or Jedi Commander **6 to 12 light vessels *'Element' - Single Warship **Led by a Captain Notable Units and Ships Warships Fleets *Galactic Republic Seventh Fleet *Galactic Republic Ninth Fleet *Open Circle Fleet *Katana Fleet *Victory Fleet Individual Warships *Aken *Anvil *Arbitrator *Arrestor *Bolide *Candaserri *Coronet *Courageous *Dauntless *Defender *Defiant *Doneeta *Endurance *Guardian *Guarlara *Impavid *Inplacable *Integrity *Intervention *Intrepid *Liberty *Majestic *Monitor *Negotiator *Pioneer *Prosecutor *Redeemer *Redoubt *Resolute *Resolution *Ro-ti-Mundi *Spirit of the Republic *Sundiver *The Righteous *Tranquility *Triumph *Triumphant *Unity *VCD987 *Vigilance Starfighters Squadrons *Gold Squadron *Blue Squadron Category:Article stubs Category:Unit